fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeshi Devledge
Takeshi Devledge (エレン開発レッジ Takeshi Devoledgu) is an Independent Mage travelling Fiore with his Sister, Cara Devledge. He uses Take Over: Giant Soul Magic. He also uses dual wield swords. Appearance Human Form Takeshi is a tall, muscular man in his twenties with short brown hair and gold eyes. His eyebrows are usually sparse and furrowed, as if annoyed, or in deep thought. His hair falls down his forehead. Takeshi has a more tan complexion compared to his team. Takeshi's outfit consists of a black shirt, a black jacket, brown boots up to his knees, and black jeans. He also wears something he calls "Maneuver Gear". He invented this, and it allows him to easily climb tall structures, have extreme mobility. In the Grand Magic Games, He wore a matching outfit with his teammates. A black coat with gold trimming, black jeans, a dress shirt, and his maneuver gear. Rogue Giant Form In his Giant form Takeshi's look changes drastically. He grows much larger, his hair grows to graze his shoulders, his tongue grows longer and his ears grow larger. His nose becomes hooked, his eye sockets sink, and his mouth changes to one incapable of speech. He also lacks flesh on his cheeks, exposing all his teeth. This form is also much more buff, and his muscles are more prominent. Takeshi has no clothes on in this form. Personality Takeshi is a serious person, apposed to his sister, who is much more carefree and happy than him. He is very overprotective with his sisters, but trusts Andrew to take care of her, Takeshi barely laughs or even smiles, but when he does, it's for a good reason. He is always thinking up battle strategies with Daniel, and thinking of every single possibility. He is usually found in their camp and hates to slack off. He always thinks something bad will happen if he doesn't remain on point. Like Andrew, Takeshi is super overprotective of Cara. He is willing to give is life up to protect her at all costs. Whenever someone threatens her - even in the slightest, he will unleash hell upon them. No matter who they are, Andrew, Daniel, even Scarr, he will freak out. As a child, Takeshi was a happy child and always looked up to his big sister. He was always smiling and very happy-go-lucky, until his sister went missing. She dissapeared out of the blue and he was devastated. A year later, monsters invaded his village. His parents were ripped apart, mutilated, and eaten. He thought he was gonna die, and he said sorry to his sister. As the monster charged towards him, as it swung, in the split second it took to hit Takeshi, his sister appeared infront of him and saved him. Ever since then, he was traumatized. He was never happy, would rarely smile and was always annoyed, which saddened his sister. He will protect his sister at all costs and will even kill another mage to protect her. Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Takeshi can use a magic called Take Over, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to take over the appearance and abilities of beings they really "know". This magic allows to him to morph his body into that of other beings. Takeshi has achieved both Partial Take Over, and Full-Body Take Over, allowing him to change his full appearance, and pinpoint it to one specific part of his body. * Full-Body Take Over: When Cara disappeared, Takeshi devoted his life to finding her and saving her, so he learned take over magic. He wasn't able to Take Over at first, and that discouraged him from continuing, but he remembered that he had to find Cara, so he continues. His first Full-Body Take Over, he turned into a small monster, and he got so excited, he unleashed his magic power and made a large crater in the forest. Though Takeshi has control over the Giant's thoughts and intentions, each Giant has a different behavior. ** Giant Soul: Rogue '(タイタンの魂:ローグ ''Taitan Sōru: ''Rōgu) This is Takeshi's strongest Take Over. '''Giant Soul: Rogue '''transforms into a 15 m tall Giant with far more muscle mass, density and becomes almost immune to all physical attacks. It is called the Rogue Giant due to its rampaging behavior, this form has so far been shown to have fairly substantial physical strength, knowledge of martial arts techniques, and incredible endurance. Prolonged and repeated use of this Giant form has allowed Takeshi to gradually increase control over its initially unstable mental state. Its eyes are emerald-green, and they are often seen to be glowing. ** '''Giant Soul: Dancing '(タイタンの魂:ダンス Taitan Sōru: Dansu) This form turns Takeshi into a 7 m tall Giant with long, black hair, very large irises and a chimpanzee-like body. This form grants Takeshi rather long arms and sharp claws. It provides him with such a great agility that her form appears to be "dancing". This is the smallest Giant Soul known. This Giant form has a mouth full of pointed teeth, as well as sharp claws that can either be used to hang on walls or for combat. Its long arms and small muscular body enable it to maneuver itself around with great speed and agility in the same environments as him with the Maneuver Gear, making it a formidable force in battle. ** 'Giant Soul: Fighter '(タイタンの魂:ファイター Taitan Sōru: Faitā) Takeshi can also transform himself into a 14 m tall Giant with short hair. His transformation endows him with immense strength and speed. A Soul of athletic appearance with lean muscle and no skin, the Fighter Giant is a Giant of unusual power and intellect. It has the stamina and focus to maintain a running pace capable of keeping up with horses over a long distance; as well as the intelligence to defend itself from multiple subsequent magic attacks by prediction of the mage's movements. ** 'Giant Soul: Armor '(タイタン魂:アーマー Taitan Sōru: Āmā) Another one of Takeshi's Giant souls is a 15 m Giant. Unlike the other Giant Souls, it has very thick, hardened plates of skin all over his body which serves as his armor. This type of Giant is well-built and has a hunched profile. Its only visible weaknesses are the small areas on the backs of its joints where there is no armor. Though not particularly fast, this form is strong and agile, capable of destroying a fortified wall after a sufficient running start. ** 'Giant Soul: Colossal '(タイタン魂:巨大 Taitan Sōru: Corassal) Takeshi's final form is a gigantic 60 m tall Giant. This gives him incredible strength, and almost invincibility. This form is so big that it is impossible to move very fast. Using this form will kill Takeshi because of how much magic power it uses. During this transformation, Takeshi goes through excruciating pain. The only way Takeshi can live is if he is healed by a Sky Dragon Slayer, Sky God Slayer and Sky Phoenix Slayer within 5 minutes. 'Giant Magic '(巨人魔法 Kyojin Mahō) This type of Magic allows Takeshi to preform extra feats along with his Take Over. He can utilize different types of Magic to correspond with his Giant Souls. Takeshi can use this magic both in and out of his Giant Form. * '''Heat-Body * Steam * 'Crystallization ' Category:Take Over User Category:Sword user Category:InsaneStrawburry